A conventional method for manufacturing a conventional motor stator is described as below. Punching plural silicon steel plates to form plural I-shaped plates; stacking all the I-shaped plates to form plural sets of I-shaped bars and adhering each set of the I-shaped bars with a gel; winding plural coils at each set of the I-shaped bars; arranging the I-shaped bars into a circular shape; eventually coating peripheral of each set of the I-shaped bars with a glue to fix the I-shaped bars therefore forming a stator. However, the process for manufacturing conventional motor stator is relatively complicated. Besides, the gel merely coats outer surface of each of the I-shaped plates, which exhibits an incomplete adherent state between adjacent I-shaped plates. Therefore, a gap is formed between adjacent I-shaped plates. When the stator of a motor is in operation, a wind shear phenomenon is occurred to result in vibrations and sounds of wind shear. Additionally, conventional motor stator likely generates iron loss, burr eddy-current loss and short issues.